The Phoenix Princess
by highelf tau
Summary: A story about 3 elves who get some interesting adventures. It's my 1st fic and I'm doing more based on da characters chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is my first fic plz review. I'm gonna make a series of fics and this is the first; THE PHOENIX PRINCESS. Lol I bet u can't guess who the princess actually is. Plz plz plz plz review!

**Disclaimer:** Warhammer is not mine, dur. It is games workshop and only da characters and story, bla bla bla r mine. So's da hill, da etc. etc.

Thank you to my beta-reader Alexannah! You rock! ;-)

This story is for 2 people – Hannah, one of my best friends and the 1st to read this chapter, and Charlotte from my drama group.

* * *

**The Phoenix Princess**

By highelf tau

**Chapter I**

_Saynor_

I looked out across the once green fields at the green and black horde shambling across our proud island. The boiling hate rose in me. I took a look at my sister Sylana. She glanced back from inside the tiranoc chariot, her face expressionless as she caressed her precious longbow, and our younger brother, Alyantai, glared out at the orcs.

_Sylana _

Alyantai's heavy breathing felt strangely reassuring as we looked nervously at the hated enemy. I saw out of the corner of my eye Saynor look at me, with an expression I could not decipher. I ran my fingers along the shaft and bowstring of my longbow I had been presented when I was barely 124. I heard our commander signal the advance.

"Althanii Sarraudun Ishile!" bellowed the war prince.

_Saynor_

It was time. As soon as Prince Althede gave the advance command I took a fast walk towards the advancing orcs to my prearranged position, on the hilltop of El-Thaddun to destroy the orc's encampment then to fire my spells. With a bellow, the cavalry, Sylana among them, charged towards the orcs. But then I realized with a jolt of fear, the orcs were beginning to fire hundreds of bows.

_Sylana_

I raised my hand to the quiver of fine, white-fletched arrows and drew one at random. I examined it absent-mindedly as I loaded it into my bow. Then there was a terrible whoosh, and at the same time shouts of surprise and anger from the hilltops behind me. "Arrows!" shouted the captains as hundreds of black rusty arrows shot from the orcs, and with terrible speed smashed our elven riders off of their steeds. Suddenly, a second volley came, and one of the arrows pierced the neck of my brother's armour. With a half-lived yell, and a smash he fell straight off the back of the chariot. Dead.

_Saynor_

I saw the arrows plunge into our army, and faltered, and out of the hell of agonized screams, shrill whinnies, and the smashing of falling horses, I saw Alyantai fall dead from his and Sylana's chariot. I felt the anger boil up inside me, and I released it in a devastating fireball from the end of my ornate Starwood staff. I smiled insanely to myself as I watched lots of the orc archers incinerated instantly, many more slowly burning up, and I found an unearthly pleasure inside me contrasting with my rage of having my brother Alyantai slain.

_Corlarne_

From the hilltop I watched grimly hundreds of our numbers fall, and saw Alyantai fall from the back of the chariot. I went literally mad. I knew he was dead the moment the arrow hit him in the neck, and I kicked my loyal eagle Gradione-Lathadd into an aerial charge. I was going to kill every single orc on that battlefield until the rage at having my beloved Alyantai slain. I lowered my spear, letting fury wash over me and smashed headlong into the tight ranks of orcs.

_Prince Althede_

The orc arrows felled many of our best knights and I saw Corlarne's face contort with rage and I knew without looking that Alyantai, the warrior she loved had been slain. My guess proved correct as I looked down and saw him roll over onto the ground, a black arrow deep within his neck. I knew that Corlarne was going to kill every orc here or die trying. I saw the fury etched also on the mage Saynor's face as she released it in a fireball spell.

_Corlarne_

With a crunch of bones splintering, my spear punched through the orc. The orc bellowed and swiped out at Gradione-Lathadd, who dodged and bit the orcs neck, cutting off its head. I bellowed, "This is for Alyantai," as I charged towards the orc warlord, a massive mountain of green muscles, and drew my blade as I came...

_Sylana_

I saw Corlarne charge at the orcs mounted on her proud eagle. Just before that, Saynor released a fireball towards the orc archers. I, on the other hand, was paralyzed with fear, sadness, loss, and most of all, anger. I took a last look at my dead brothers pained face, and forced myself back to the battle. I loaded in the arrow I drew earlier with trembling fingers, and released it from the bowstring. I saw it launched towards the orc warlord, the same one that Corlarne was charging at. I loaded in a second one, and fired it at the orc warlord again.

_Orc Warboss Hallukun the head ripper _

I grunted as I saw a big blob of fire goin' towards my arra boyz. It burnted dem all up, it did. Ggrrrr, I thought. I'm gonna kick doze elfys dead, I am. Im gonna rip off all their heads I am. Im gonna….. _At that moment, Corlarne, mounted upon Gradione-Lathadd flew at Hallukun and once the blue-flamed sword swiped off his head, but before he died fully, he sliced back, missed Corlarne, and hit the eagle. Then, he knew nothing more._

_Corlarne _

I flew at the green giant and sliced of his head. "Graaagh!" he shouted as he was dying, and I would have smiled if he had not taken that moment to swipe at me with a gigantic green scimitar. I ducked, but it hit Gradione-Lathadd's neck, and the once-proud, now beheaded great eagle, died within seconds. Now, I was really mad at the orcs.

* * *

_Later, in the lush forest that is home to Saynor._

_Sylana_

I was really, really sorry for Corlarne. She probably was the most affected of the three of us about Alyantai's death. Not to say that Saynor and I weren't affected - he was our brother, for Isha's sake. I put my arm around tear-stricken Corlarne. Saynor was crying too, quietly.

"I'm sor -" Corlarne began, but Saynor interrupted her. "There is no need to be sorry," she said quietly. I felt as if I was beyond tears, but I was mistaken; a tear trickled down my cheek. More came. Saynor told us that we should not be ashamed to cry. I think Corlarne was just trying to get over it like a wild maiden from annuli would normally do. Yeah right, like _they_ wouldn't be sad if they'd just lost their love. I didn't think I would ever know if Alyantai returned her affections.

_The walls of Ulthuan – Dragon Gate_

_Corlarne, Sylana, and Saynor were staring out to sea. Corlarne, refusing to believe that her beloved Alyantai was truly dead, had her face set grim, but sad at the same time; a kind of lonely expression was in her eyes. Saynor was silently worrying about Corlarne; whether she could overcome her loss and face the truth. Yet, it was impossible, but Saynor had a strange feeling that Alyantai had not truly passed of the face of the old world. She dismissed it and continued to consider what to say to her sister. Sylana was staring out at the horizon, wondering if there could possibly be somebody for her. She wondered about it, and secretly wished there could be_...

* * *

**A/N: **aww isn't it sad. As I said before, please please _please _review and tell me what you think about it. And if you wanted, you could even have a guess at who the phoenix princess actually is. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** warhammer is not mine, blaa blaa baa-laaa! It is games workshops, dur.

**A/N:** this is the 2nd chapter in phoenix princess series. I really hope u enjoy it and plz plz review. By the way, I am gonna create more sylana+Corlarne+Saynor series 'cos I really like da characters! lol. Again, plz plz plz review! also Im gonna do a songfic of the 1 dat sylana sings in her 1st narration.

**The Phoenix Princess**

**Chapter 2**

_Chrace_

_Aluine shouldered his axe and continued to pace along the path. Suddenly, a gleaming silver dagger whooshed through the air and blood spurted from his neck. A faint gurgle sounded as fountains of bright red splashed to the floor. The dagger was retrieved by a black-gauntleted hand which sneaked back into the dark shadows._

_The white tower of Hoeth_

_Saynor _

I walked by the bushes on my usual stroll around the gardens. I was worried about Corlarne. It had been 3 long years since alyantai; my brother, had been slain in battle against the orcs. I suddenly noticed a rare _saphireis-goldeinium _flower,my sister Sylana's favorite. I picked it, and tucked it into my belt. I would give it to her later. I walked back to the tower when I heard a snapping noise in the bushes. A female voice whispered "Saynor? Saynor, is that you there?" I drew my sword and tightened the grip on my staff. "Who is it, and what is your business?" I replied. "Err, Corlarne. Why?" she said, appearing out of the trees. She was scratched, as if she had been traveling for many days. A couple of wounds were dripping blood. "_Sallnad!_ Those thorns are irritating" she swore. She brushed some of the droplets of blood away. I asked; still suspicious "why… where have you been?

_Sylana_

I sang as I walked towards the Ellyrion stables. I glanced up fondly at the tall mountains "allithin thaluin a-kuelad usha nea." I began one of my favorite songs. "Allithin aaluide Isha aauln. Elluseiene ul…" someone made a strange noise behind me. I swung around and a couple of tiny elf children squeaked. "Oh, phew. Why are you following me?" then I suddenly recognized them as Feildun and Freanui, a couple of twins from Ellyrion. They said in small, embarrassed voices, "we love the sound of your voice, Sy." "Oh, thank you" I replied. After a small conversation I continued on my way to one of the largest stables I knew.

_A Dark elf Navy Awaiting to attack Ulthuan. _

_Druchii Commander _

I laughed to myself as I saw the defenseless shores of the high elves pathetic stretch of land. I was going to take it. Ha! They do what they want, try and stop the commander I raised my sword and swiped it down through the air, imagining their petty phoenix king's neck to be what I was chopping. I smiled insanely and the fleet began to move forwards.

To be continued…

**A/N: **Okay, review and give me some suggestions please. Also, (this is the part!) **please review and give me a good dark elf commander name!** Yeah, I know it's a bit short, (so don't tell me that again 'N. Kage' lol!).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** very sorry for not uploading for ages. it's not writers block, i had up to chapter 4, i just ttally forgot. sorry. R+R, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** warhammer isn't mine. Etc etc etc.

**The Phoenix Princess**

**Chapter 3**

_Walls of Ulthuan: Dragon Gate_

_Prince Althede_

"To arms!" yelled a voice. I ran and gathered up my spear and longbow. Quickly I emplaced on my head the helm, rammed on my Ithilmar chainmail and rushed onto the walls. It was worse than I thought. A massive fleet of black druchii ships, sailing towards us at full speed. Each had on board a large bolt thrower, reaper bolt throwers. My sea guard ranked up around me and I fired my bow. I didn't see where it landed but one of my bodyguards smiled grimly as there was a distant yell and a splash.

_Saynor_

Corlarne told me she had been having a think about Alyantai.

"In a forest of thorns?" I said sarcastically.

"No." she said.

"Good."

"Well, there were trees as well."

"Oh, good grief." I said, looking down at the floor. She sighed. I looked up.

"Anyway, it wasn't only forests. I've been up to Anulii." She looked tired.

"Come on." I said, taking her arm and walking back to the tower. After getting to my small room, I made her lie down on the bed while I got a couple of sheets from the cupboard and put them on the floor.

"Okay, I'll sleep there." Said Corlarne.

"No." I said most definitely. "I'll be on the floor, you go there."

"Oh okay." She said, exhaustedly.

_Sylana_

I walked up the slope and promptly slipped back down again. I threw my rope up and it caught on a boulder. After crawling halfway up the mountain, I looked across to see where I was. I could see the stables in the distance, a few miles away. I was too tired to try and get there now… I lay down… closed my eyes… CRASH! "Ouch…." I said. I looked up and saw I was at the foot of the mountain again. But there was something else, too. Oh, great.

_Corlarne_

I woke up. I looked out of the grubby window and saw that the time was around evening, maybe a couple of hours before dusk. Saynor was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. I got up and went over to her. Without looking up she said quietly, "Sylana's in trouble…"

"What?"

"I don't know, exactly, but she's in trouble."

"No, I meant, how do you know?"

"I don't know."

"No… I meant how you _know _she's in trouble."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. Sometimes Saynor could get really irritating.

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you find out?"

"I don't know."

I sighed again, harder. Why doesn't Saynor ever get the hint and just stop being so vague?

"No, I really don't know… hang on…. Something's coming… burp oh, sorry. Um… a mountain…"

"Oh yeah, _really_ helpful. We're full of them."

"No… I mean, she's in trouble with… err, something to do with a mountain."

"Oh great, don't tell me, she's insulted a mountain and she's got into trouble?" I said, so sarcastically that she **must** have realized! She scowled and said,

"Sometimes I really don't know why I put up with you…"

Flaming cheek, I thought.

"Come on." I said. "We'd better go and find out what it is."

_Althede_

Several minutes later, tired and injured, having used nearly all my arrows, I staggered along the wall. With a crash of metal upon stone, a black iron ladder fell against the ramparts next to me. A druchii jumped off, swords raised and I rammed my own sword into his chest, blood spurting onto the walls. Two more came, one with a spear and the other armed with a halberd.

"AARH" I shouted as the spear was shoved through my breastplate. I grabbed the last arrow out of my quiver and quickly loaded it into the bow. I launched the arrow and it hit him squarely in the forehead. He yelled and fell past the ramparts. However, the second of the dark elves brought his halberd smashing down on my helm. Dizzy, I fell to the ground.

Then the world went red.

Then the world went black.

I was dying…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** (these are the original notes) well, that's chapter 3 done. It's longer then I expected. And there you go, I can hear you shouting, "YOU CALL THAT LONG!" well, yeah. It's 3 and a bit Microsoft word pages. (the bit is only these authors notes!) lol well I hope you like it and I am just about to start chapter 4!

**A/N**: (new notes I'm just doing before I upload) I know, I know, short. As I already said. I've got it and updating it. Perfecto ideas for the rest of the story. I wrote this chapter yonks ago. Sorry for not uploading. PLEASE REVIEW. The usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By HighelfTau

_Althede_

Pain. My eyes were foggy. I couldn't see. Clearing… Aha! Yes, my eyes were clearing, I tried to stand. The sounds of battle were- no. not battle. Slaughter. Massacre. Screaming elves being cut down ruthlessly and abandoning their posts. Bad. Very bad. Groggy now. I felt sick.

My Eyes were unfocusing…

My knees gave way and I collapsed.

_Sylana_

_Oh dear. That is bad. _A terrifically huge monster, 10 foot high, with enormous curling horns. Its shaggy fur was a dark brown, it's eyes were black, and it carried an humongous axe of which it's design matched the pattern on it's horns.

And it was coming straight towards me…

_Corlarne_

We fought our way together through dense jungle-like terrain, heading for the place which a confused Saynor had foreseen. Eventually, we finally reached the end of this seemingly end_less_ stupid forest. I sighed. If only Sylana hadn't just gone off like that.

Honestly.

_Prince Althede_

Sharp pain.

I looked up.

Ahead of me was although tattered, stained with elf blood, a banner, displaying the Sarathai rune, also a symbol of courage. I pulled together the last shreds of and honour and strength remaining in my body and mind and lurched towards the standard.

Darts Splintered on the wall around me, one of the damned steel bolts pierced my leg. I cried out and fell to one knee. I raised the Banner as high as I could and cried, although all I could manage was little more than a loud mutter;

"Aenarion!"

_Then, my eyes close, the fog rolls over… yet, is it my imagination that lets me hear voices shouting my name? or is it just the haunting memories of the dead… I feel hands close on my dying body… what is this? One of the druchii, salvaging what they can from the ones who are no more? This thought awakes anger in me… the anger stirs my body, yet I am tired… so tired… just relax… just for a little while… I hear the voices of the living again… I try to reach out… somebody takes my hand… then… _my hand drops to the floor. My head flops seemingly lifeless on to…? Onto...onto somebody… somebody'slap… but then… then…I see no more.

**A/N:** (old notes) Hope you like it. Chapter 5 should be good. Hopefully.

I have to say this chapter was a real pain in the um, neck, to write.

Please R+R as usual.

Thanks, HighelfTau.


End file.
